Lost Tribes of Man
Mannish: Ðeri Losamaegaþas The Lost Tribes were seven (over half) of the original 13 Mannish Tribes who sailed into the north before the coming of Atama. It is known that they travelled north during the Dark Age on 14 ships, and that two of the ships (carrying the Anyrycun Tribe) was lost at sea. This is known because an escape boat carried 11 of the Anyrycun back to Edorlund, and their tale was told to great mourning in the new city of Atamar. It is now known that the remaining 6 lost tribes made it to Sentres. Until Men settled on Sentres, however, nothing was known of the Lost Tribes. The lost tribes were: Anyrycun, Raanungga, Djiyongez, Ðoðaðaun, Raekoros, Þolunk, and Nyashingas. The Mannish Schism This is the name given to the split between Men - those who wanted to travel north to find the fabled continent (Sentres), and those who wanted to stay behind on their continent of awakening (Edorlund). It is important to realise here that the existence of Sentres was very sketchy at the time (this is before the coming of Atama) and many thought Edorlund was the only continent of the world. Before the schism 'Awaacas' - the groups of tribes that awoke together (of which there were four) were allied and together. Tribes never fought with another tribe in their Awaac. The Schism changed all that - the argument of emigration raged for years, and ripped up the old alliances. One tribe - the Balishas - was split down the middle (creating 13 tribes). Eventually, those in favour of leaving gave up hope of convincing the other 6 Tribes, and went to the north coast of Heaholt and built a great port there - the first city of Men. It was called Nodhaef. There they built 14 ships - 2 for each tribe, plus 2 spare. At this time each tribe had about 300 people in it. These ships were the first of their kind by Man, and were very unique. The Lost Tribes were the first men to use large ships, and the last for thousands of years (until Wulf's journey to Sentres). The Tribes set off in ct:152, or MR-dt:49 (49 years before the coming of Atama). The Demise of the Anyrycun About 4 days after setting off the fleet was beset by a terrible tempest, and many drowned off the ships. The two ships of the Anyrycun - which were sailing beside eachother - collided, destroying both. 12 of the Men on one of the ships managed to board a small boat and be safe, but all 314 others died. One woman on the life boat - called Lear - inhaled water and died. After 7 days of navigating by the sun and stars, the 11 remaining Anyrycun made it back to Edorlund. They were welcomed by the 6 tribes still on Edorlund, and forgiven. All Men then mourned for a long time over the loss of their kin. The 11 then joined with their closest of kin - Dzyrcun, and over the years were merged.